


First Fight

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: Little ditty for Caffrey Burke Day 2017





	First Fight

It's odd that the lights are still on this late. Peter must be obsessing over the Stanton case. Neal slides the key into the lock but before he can turn it the door yanks open. Peter grabs his wrist and pulls him tight against his chest. By necessity of his previous profession, Neal had to cure himself of claustrophobia long ago, but as hard as Peter's arms are pressing into Neal's shoulder blades, he may have a relapse. 

Peter pulls back and man-handles him, the most thorough pat down he's had that didn't warrant a sexual harassment suit.

"Peter, if you wanted some- "

"Are you alright?"

"Uh... yes?"

"You're sure?"

"My ability to speak and stand and breathe might be a good sign. Peter I'm sorry to burst your bubble but if I was the kind of guy to cheat on you, I wouldn't bring evidence home."

Peter pushes away from him and starts pacing, face a mix of worry and anger. "I was checking for injuries, not evidence." 

"Injuries?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

The words, said in that tone and with Peter rounding on him, shut all the humor out of Neal and he feels his arms cross his chest instinctively. He doesn't like where this is going. "Out."

"You didn't pick up, you didn't call."

Neal's incredulous. His wide eyes stare at Peter in disbelief for a few seconds before he heads toward the stairs. He should have known what the absence of the anklet would do to Peter. He has no clue why Peter's so jealous but he's not going to stick around for the accusations. He'll grab a few of his things and head back to June's.

He's pulled from his cloud of anger when Peter's hand wraps around his forearm, preventing him from sprinting up the steps. He shakes it free and gets in Peter's face.

"Peter are you keeping tabs on me? I thought I could come and go as I please here."

"You can. Of course you can. But there are two other people here. El and I... we tell each other if we'll be late; let the other know if we've decided to go out."

"Why is- "

"So we don't spend all night wondering if you're okay!"

"So, this is about worry?"

"What else would it be about?"

Oh.

Huh. Go figure.

Neal shrugs. Better to move forward. "Peter, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Peter's calmed down, blushes alongside a guilty look. "I know you're not used to checking in."

Neal shakes his head. "I'm not used to having someone who cares whether I've checked in."

Peter pulls Neal in for a real hug this time, soft and firm, possessive but trusting. He takes Neal's head between his palms and kisses him long and hard. Kisses the breath out of him. When he pulls back, he looks Neal straight in the eye with all the love Neal never knew he could have and says, "Get used to it."


End file.
